Mockingjay Alternate Ending
by Erica N Peterson
Summary: What happens between Katniss and Gale when Peeta is sent away to outlying districts to give speeches with the intent of unifying the districts?  Katniss is left alone with Gale, but will she decide she can't survive without him?


****

**This is for all of those fans who did not like Peeta as much as Gale. Review and tell me if you liked it!**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

I am lying on my bed when Haymitch bursts through the door. He says, "Peeta has been sent around to all the districts, giving speech rallies to unify them. Looks like it's you and me, sweetheart." Drunk, as usual, as I can tell by his slurred words.

"And me," a deep voice says. Gale. "Have you decided yet?"

"Decided what?" I ask, confused at first.

"You'll find out," he replies simply. I open my mouth to say something more, but he says, "Come on, Catnip. Let's go hunting."

I close my mouth and nod, delighted to have a reason to get away from Haymitch. "Okay. Let's go."

We leave the house in the circle once known as the Victors' Village, but now is just another section of District Twelve under the reign of President Paylor. At once, I see that today is the first day of spring. A dandelion, right by my front step. I pick it up and close my eyes, cherishing the memory of that hungry afternoon so long ago...

_I don't know whether or not I'll be able to get food for my family tonight. I am so hungry. But as I walk out of school that day, I see it. A bright yellow dandelion, sitting by the edge of a grassy area. I look up from it and accidentally catch the gaze of him. Peeta Mellark. The boy who gave me the bread. He blushes, and I drop my gaze, wondering if he remembers that day. But now I know. It will be all right. I can gather food from the Meadow, which is probably teeming with dandelions right now. We can boil their roots and actually eat again..._

I quickly open my eyes, startled by the early memory of Peeta. Then I think, _He is gone, Katniss. He probably won't be back for a few years. Forget about him. Peeta Mellark. The boy with the bread_.

Instead I listen to the even, steady breathing of Gale. The hunter. The one I know I can't survive without.

When we reach the fence, mostly flattened by now, we lift it up for each other to go under. He speaks first, "So, Catnip, what do you want to do today? Gather? Hunt? Both?"

I shake my head and say, "Neither. Let's go swimming."

Walking through the woods with Gale, I realize what he had been asking about earlier. _Have you decided yet?_ he had said. Now I know. Peeta or Gale. The boy with the bread or the hunter. I know I still have feelings for Peeta, at least I think I do, somewhere deep inside me. But Gale... we have known each other for years now, partners, friends, hunters. As I try to sort through my feelings, I find it difficult. Gale and I have so much history, I know. But Peeta... Peeta is different.

We reach the lake now, see the little house by it. Gale's face suddenly breaks into a grin, "I'll beat you to the water!"

I smile too. We both jump in, soaking our clothes.

"So, Katniss," Gale says. "Have you decided yet? I think you know what I mean."

Of course I know what he means, but I still can't figure anything out. I'm almost afraid of thinking about Peeta and Gale. It's too... complicated.

A splash of water brings me back to my senses as Gale sends a spray at me. The water rains down on me, triggering another memory...

_Peeta is lying in the cave, almost dead, but I have to try to save him. I know I won't be able to go home without having at least tried. I turn my head away from him, away from his steady breathing, towards the entrance of our make-shift cave. The rain is falling steadily, like his breathing, beating down on us heavily. I don't know what else to do but try and keep myself and him alive. It seems I don't know how to do anything else. "Peeta..." I whisper silently, stroking his soft blonde locks of hair. But while I do so, I can't help thinking what I might be doing to Gale._

Gale. I am with Gale. Not Peeta. Peeta is gone, for now. And I still can't decide which one. Gale or Peeta. I know I will have to choose someday, probably sooner than later, but I can't do it. Not now, not on this perfect day. I think, after a time, I will be able to forgive Gale for his bombs and... Prim. Tears start to well up in my eyes, but I dunk myself under the water so it will go unnoticed, for a while. On this perfect day, with my perfect friend... Gale. But which one to stay with in the end? Gale or Peeta. Peeta or Gale. I push the thoughts to the back of my mind, try to think of something else. Like... swimming. But that brings more memories...

_"Like this," he says, showing me the proper way to swim. I try it now, twirling my arms methodically. But I get frustrated and stop, splashing him. He laughs at my young foolishness. "Katniss, you'll never get better if you don't keep trying." "Okay," I say, loving his gentle firmness. My father never fails to give that to me._

My father. He would know what to do, what to tell me, how to console me. I long for him; but suddenly, I am angry with him, angry for getting in the mining accident in the first place. But I know I am only angry with myself. And once again, I cannot decide. I have no idea what I really want. _Who_ I really want. Gale or Peeta. Peeta or Gale.

The boy with the bread? Or the hunter? Which one do I need? Which one can I not really survive without?


End file.
